unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnum Pistol
The P400 "Avenger" .50 Caliber Semiautomatic Pistol is a sidearm appearing in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview The Magnum pistol works absolutely differently from what it looks like. Despite its size and overall appearance, this weapon is absolutely lethal and packs incredible mid range accuracy. It can deal very high damage, usually killing any lightly armored enemy from a couple of primary shots, or one alternative fire, thanks to the ammo it uses- a .50 caliber explosive ammunition. Though no explosion is visible, it seems that the bullets explode a short while after hitting a target and immediately incinerating the enemy's internal organs. The damage and the range stats of this weapon place it aptly, in between the Shotgun and the Sniper Rifle. For that reason, the Magnum is thought to be the primary preference of assasins. The only downside in game is the scarcity of ammo. Its primary fire is a standard single shot. Very accurate and very powerful for a mid range target. Enough to eradicate an injured or a weak opponent. Due to being a very accurate weapon, it might be handy to hit the opponent when in a tight spot, like while crouching near pipes or boxes. Its secondary fire is a three-round burst with an even bigger punch and no penalty in accuracy. All of the three shots are fired extremely quickly and is usually not possible to avoid the other two shots after getting shot by the first one. This is sure to take out even armored opponents and deal a nice amount of damage to the bosses. XMP The Magnum pistol is available for the Light class. It's a lot weaker than in the single player game. Appearances In Unreal II, the weapon is lent to John Dalton by Aida for a few missions. In the briefing prior to Acheron (mission), Aida has dropped off the P400 aka 'Grace' at the armory, making the weapon available for John Dalton from then onwards. She is noted as having owned the pistol "forever" and Isaak expresses surprise that Aida was willing to part with it. Aida's personal sidearm also makes a special appearance in a cutscene of the mission "Dorian Gray". When John Dalton confronts Sector Commander Hawkins on the bridge of his flagship, the Dorian Gray, John shoots Hawkins with the pistol. Tips and tricks * Surprisingly, enemies use this type of weapons as well (the medium class Liandri Angels, Izanagi Ghost Warriors and Marines), so finding ammo is less of a problem than it might seem at first, but is still problematic. Therefore, use the weapon wisely. * In single player levels, a headshot from this gun kills most weaker enemies; a couple bursts does wonders on the really tough ones. The worst thing of the Magnum Pistol is its clip capacity, as it holds only 9 explosive bullets, therefore enough only for three quick bursts, so keep an eye on the ammo meter and reload when possible. The reload time, though, is relatively short - only 1.8 seconds. * The Magnum Pistol and the Sniper Rifle are the best pair for taking down significantly far opponents. The circular field of view from the Rifle reticle might be disruptive at times, especially while walking on ledges. This is where the Magnum, with full view, can step in. Trivia * In Unreal II, Aida carries one around, which is clearly seen at the beginning of the game. Nicknamed 'Grace', she later gives it away to John Dalton to aid him in his missions. * This is the deadliest pistol in any Unreal game so far. Gallery Magnum_pistol-old.jpg External links and references See also